1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of amusement game system such as a throwing amusement game, a golf amusement game or the like, which can move an object in a virtual field.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known as such a kind of amusement game, for example, a golf amusement game by which a player can have a virtual reality experience in playing golf utilizing a computer. According to the conventional golf amusement game, a player selects a golf club by preference and hits a ball with it (such hit will also be hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cshotxe2x80x9d) on a virtual golf course so as to cause a golf play to progress in a virtual reality manner.
A player can control power, timing and the like for hitting a virtual ball by manipulating a controller or the like, which is attached to an amusement game system, when making a shot. With respect to the most typical procedure for making a shot, the power of shot is expressed by a gauge displayed on a game screen. For example, the game screen has the gauge displayed thereon, which indicates the power of from 0% to 100%, so that a cursor in the gauge can move from the position of 0% to 100% in response to a starting operation for the shot by the player. The player can determine the power of shot by operating the controller when the cursor reaches a prescribed position. The amusement game system-side computer determines a driving distance and a direction of the virtual ball in accordance with the power and timing thus determined so as to move the ball on the virtual golf course. The player can make a shot with a prescribed power to make progress of the play of golf.
The conventional golf amusement game is designed so as not to be capable of making a shot with power exceeding 100%, which is previously set in the amusement game side. A usual proper selection of the golf club permits to increase the driving distance of the ball. A shot with the power of 100% has to be made with the use of a driver, when the maximum driving distance is required. It is however impossible to obtain the distance exceeding the above-mentioned maximum driving distance.
However, in the actual golf play, a further distance drive of a ball than the other player leads to one of great pleasures. It is preferable to provide a device for making a further drive of a ball than the normal state also in a golf amusement game, when the player wishes.
An object of the present invention, which has been made in view of the above-described matters, is to provide an amusement game system, in which a device for increasing further the movement distance of an object than the normally set distance is given to a kind of amusement game system for moving the object on a virtual field.
In order to attain the aforementioned object, an amusement game system of the present invention comprises:
a display device for a picture;
an input device for outputting signals according to operation by a player; and
a control device for causing an amusement game to progress and displaying the picture according to a progress of the amusement game on a screen of said display device, said amusement game including a step for moving an object in a virtual field while making reference to output from said input device,
wherein:
said control device comprises:
a first-instruction detection device for detecting first instruction, which has been input by the player with a use of said input device;
a movement power display device for displaying movement power of said object within a range up to a predetermined maximum value of movement power by means of a graph and a cursor movable on said graph;
a first cursor-movement device for moving said cursor on said graph in a direction indicating said maximum value of movement power in accordance with a lapse of time from a point of time when said first instruction has been detected;
a second-instruction detection device for detecting second instruction, which has been input by the player with the use of said input device;
a movement power determination device for determining the movement power of said object on a basis of a lapse of time from the point of time when said first instruction has been detected to a point of time when said second instruction has been detected;
a movement device for moving said object in the virtual field in accordance with the movement power thus determined; and
a movement power increase device for increasing said movement power beyond said maximum value of movement power when said second instruction is continuously input for at least a prescribed period of time.
According to the amusement game system of the present invention having the above-described structural elements, a player inputs the first and second instructions with the use of the input device in order to move the object on the virtual field. The movement power for moving the object is displayed in the form of combination of the graph with the cursor within a range, which does not exceed the maximum value of movement power. The cursor moves in accordance with the lapse of time after detection of the first instruction so as to make an optical transmission of change in movement power to the player. When the second instruction is given, the movement power is determined on the basis of the lapse of time between the point of time when the first instruction has been detected and the point of time when the second instruction has been detected. The movement power is increased beyond the maximum value of movement power when the second instruction is continuously input for at least a prescribed period of time. Accordingly, the continuous input of the second instruction permits to increase further the movement power beyond the maximum movement power in the normal state. It is therefore possible to obtain the further movement distance than the normal state in a kind of amusement game in which the object can be moved by an action such as throwing, kicking, hitting of the object to send it flying.
The amusement game system may further comprises:
a second cursor-movement device for moving said cursor toward a standard position on said graph, after detection of said second instruction;
a third-instruction detection device for detecting third instruction, which has been input by the player with the use of said input device; and
a movement direction factor determination device for determining a factor associated with a movement direction of said object, in accordance with timing at which said cursor reaches said standard position and with timing at which said third instruction is input,
said movement device moving said object in said virtual field in accordance with said movement power as determined and said factor associated with the movement direction of said object.
According to the amusement game system as described above, the cursor further moves in turn toward the standard position on the graph, after completion of input of the second instruction by the player. The player inputs the third instruction, at the time when he perceives that the cursor reaches the standard position. The factor associated with the movement direction of the object is determined in accordance with the timing at which the cursor actually reaches the standard position and with the timing at which the third instruction is input by the player. The object moves in the virtual field in accordance with the movement power as determined and the factor associated with the movement direction of the object. It is therefore possible to make an accurate movement of the object toward the position or direction of target in progress of the amusement game.
The above-mentioned movement power increase device may determine an increased amount of said movement power in accordance with a period of time during which said second instruction is continuously input. According to this feature, the player can control the increased amount of movement power in accordance with the period of time during which the second instruction is continuously input, thus permitting increase in movement power by a desired level.
The above-mentioned movement power increase device may increase a value of said movement power by the increased amount thereof corresponding to said period of time, when a period of time during which said second instruction is continuously input, exceeds said prescribed period of time. According to this feature, it is possible to provide the upper limit for the increased amount of movement power.
The above-mentioned movement power increase device may increase said movement power only in case where said second instruction is input when said cursor indicates a power value between a predetermined power value and said maximum value of movement power. According to this feature, it is possible to adjust difficulty of operation to increase the movement power.
In case where said movement power increase device increases the movement power, said second cursor-movement device may move said cursor in a higher velocity than when said movement power increase device does not increase the movement power. According to this feature, it is possible to make determination of movement direction of the object difficult so as to enhance the strategy of amusement game.
The above-mentioned second cursor-movement device may increase a movement velocity of said cursor at a rate corresponding to the amount of the movement power, which is increased by said movement power increase device. According to this feature, adjustment of the movement direction becomes difficult according as the increased amount of movement power becomes larger, thus permitting to enhance further the strategy of amusement game.
There may be adapted a structure in which said graph indicates a power value within a range of from 0% to 100%, said maximum value of movement power corresponds to the power value of 100% and said movement power increase device increases said movement power beyond 100%. According to this feature, it is possible to grasp the movement power in a ratio even when different kinds of procedures are taken to move the object, thus leading to easy adjustment and determination of the movement power by the player.
The above-mentioned movement power display device may display a value of the movement power after increase therein on said graph, when said movement power increase device increases the movement power to at least 100%. According to this feature, it is possible for the player to recognize easily the movement power as increased, by means of its value in an optical manner.
An amusement game system of the present invention comprises:
a display device for a picture;
an input device outputting signals according to operation by a player; and
a control device for causing a golf amusement game to progress and displaying the picture according to a progress of the amusement game on a screen of said display device, said golf amusement game including a step for hitting a ball to send it flying toward a target in a virtual field while making reference to the output of said input device, wherein:
said control device comprises:
a first-instruction detection device for detecting first instruction, which has been input by the player with a use of said input device;
a hit power display device for displaying hit power of said ball within a range up to a predetermined maximum value of hit power by means of a graph and a cursor movable on said graph;
a first cursor-movement device for moving said cursor on said graph in a direction indicating said maximum value of hit power in correspondence with a lapse of time from a point of time when said first instruction has been detected;
a second-instruction detection device for detecting second instruction, which has been input by the player with the use of said input device;
a hit power determination device for determining the hit power of said ball on a basis of a lapse of time from the point of time when said first instruction has been detected to a point of time when said second instruction has been detected;
a movement device for moving said ball in the virtual field in accordance with the hit power thus determined; and
a hit power increase device for increasing said hit power beyond said maximum value of hit power when said second instruction is continuously input for at least a prescribed period of time.
According to the amusement game system of the present invention having the above-described structural elements, a player inputs the first and second instructions with the use of the input device in order to send the ball flying on the virtual field. The hit power for sending the ball flying is displayed in the form of combination of the graph with the cursor within a range, which does not exceed the maximum value of hit power. The cursor moves in accordance with the lapse of time after detection of the first instruction so as to make an optical transmission of change in hit power to the player. When the second instruction is given, the hit power is determined on the basis of the lapse of time between the point of time when the first instruction has been detected and the point of time when the second instruction has been detected. The hit power is increased beyond the maximum value of hit power when the second instruction is continuously input for at least a prescribed period of time. Accordingly, the continuous input of the second instruction permits to increase further the hit power beyond the maximum hit power in the normal state. It is therefore possible to obtain the further driving distance than the normal state in a golf amusement game.
The above-mentioned amusement game system may further comprises:
a second cursor-movement device for moving said cursor toward a standard position on said graph, after detection of said second instruction;
a third-instruction detection device for detecting third instruction, which has been input by the player with the use of said input device; and
a hit direction factor determination device for determining a factor associated with a hit direction of said ball, in accordance with timing at which said cursor reaches said standard position and with timing at which said third instruction is input,
said movement device moving said ball in said virtual field in accordance with said hit power as determined and said factor associated with the hit direction of said ball.
According to the amusement game system as described above, the cursor further moves in turn toward the standard position on the graph, after completion of input of the second instruction by the player. The player inputs the third instruction, at the time when he perceives that the cursor reaches the standard position. The factor associated with the hit direction of the ball is determined in accordance with the timing at which the cursor actually reaches the standard position and with the timing at which the third instruction is input by the player. The ball moves in the virtual field in accordance with the hit power as determined and the factor associated with the hit direction of the ball. It is therefore possible to make an accurate drive of the ball toward the position or direction of target in progress of the golf amusement game.
A computer-readable storage medium of the present invention comprises a program stored therein, said program causing an amusement game to progress and displaying a picture according to a progress of the amusement game on a screen of a display device, said amusement game including a step for moving an object in a virtual field while making reference to output from an input device of an amusement game apparatus,
wherein:
said program causes a computer provided in said amusement game apparatus to function respectively as:
a first-instruction detection device for detecting first instruction, which has been input by a player with a use of said input device;
a movement power display device for displaying movement power of said object within a range up to a predetermined maximum value of movement power by means of a graph and a cursor movable on said graph;
a first cursor-movement device for moving said cursor on said graph in a direction indicating said maximum value of movement power in accordance with a lapse of time from a point of time when said first instruction has been detected;
a second-instruction detection device for detecting second instruction, which has been input by the player with the use of said input device;
a movement power determination device for determining the movement power of said object on a basis of a lapse of time from the point of time when said first instruction has been detected to a point of time when said second instruction has been detected;
a movement device for moving said object in the virtual field in accordance with the movement power thus determined; and
a movement power increase device for increasing said movement power beyond said maximum value of movement power when said second instruction is continuously input for at least a prescribed period of time.
A computer-readable storage medium of the present invention comprises a program stored therein, said program causing a golf amusement game to progress and displaying a picture according to a progress of the amusement game on a screen of a display device, said golf amusement game including a step for hitting a ball to send it flying toward a target in a virtual field while making reference to output from an input device of an amusement game apparatus,
wherein:
said program causes a computer provided in said amusement game apparatus to function respectively as:
a first-instruction detection device for detecting first instruction, which has been input by a player with a use of said input device;
a hit power display device for displaying hit power of said ball within a range up to a predetermined maximum value of hit power by means of a graph and a cursor movable on said graph;
a first cursor-movement device for moving said cursor on said graph in a direction indicating said maximum value of hit power in accordance with a lapse of time from a point of time when said first instruction has been detected;
a second-instruction detection device for detecting second instruction, which has been input by the player with the use of said input device;
a hit power determination device for determining the hit power of said ball on a basis of a lapse of time from the point of time when said first instruction has been detected to a point of time when said second instruction has been detected;
a movement device for moving said ball in the virtual field in accordance with the hit power thus determined; and
a hit power increase device for increasing said hit power beyond said maximum value of hit power when said second instruction is continuously input for at least a prescribed period of time.
According to the storage media of the present invention, it is possible to cause the computer to function as the control device in the amusement game system of the present invention by reading the program by means of the computer so as to make execution of the program. The storage media may include magnetic storage medium, optical storage medium, photo-electro-magnetic storage medium, semiconductor storage element and other storage device.